A New Day
by IzZsta xoxo
Summary: Bella a half vampire stuck in a high school with full blooded vampires. Discover her struggles and battles with love, friends and family. Just when she thought she couldn't love anymore she meets Edward who may just be the most powerful vampire to exist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.

This is my first time writing I have no beta and I would like to know your thoughts so please review . Also a special thanks to bee87 and Mrs. Sawyer for helping me with my story. All the outfits metioned here are on my profile.

Chapter 1  
Bella Prov.

I woke up to a new day. A day which I thought I would never see. Considering who I am it was a surprise to even be back to the place that held the worst memories of my life. I walked into the past I wanted to leave behind.

Well let me introduce myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan mostly known as Izzy B in the streets and Bella to others. I am Dominican and Italian. Renee my mom is from a small island in the Caribbean called the Dominican Republic and Charlie my dad is from Italy. I am a half vampire half human. I am slower and less stronger then your average vampire but I am faster then the average human. My body temperature is way warmer then a human. I used to be poor as fuck and grew up in the streets. I barely had enough money to feed two people but thanks to my job money wasn't an issue anymore. My job is not one you will find great but it pays the bills and keeps Haile fed but you'll find out more about that later. I have a pretty freaky and scary as fuck power. My power is control as well as being a shield, considering the fact that I am a very private person. I can control anything I want from a simple rock to the way the world spins. My shield hides my thoughts and prevents anyone with a power that has to do with manipulating the mind to use their power on me.

I have been torn up to pieces mentally and physically. To say I was bought up in the wrong side of town would be an understatement. I have no family accept for my adopted daughter Haile. She is my world. My past is just...is. The past. It's done. It's unchangeable. And I've moved on. I think. Anyway I learned that in this cruel world you can't trust anyone but yourself not even the woman who gave birth to you and the man that helped create you because they are one of the few people that have caused so much pain in me and yet the power they hold over me is too strong. I know that if they ever apologized I would forgive my mother in a heart beat because even after everything a mother is god to a child's eyes and if my father ever did I would take him just to feel protected  
for once in my life.

Well let's get back to today. I'm back in Detroit which really just is the cherry on top of my oh so fan-fucking-tastic life. _Cue the sarcasm _I am now going to start a new year in the high school I wished to never see. It was part of the reason I left. But now the consequences for my actions is coming back to the place I swore never to set foot in. Yet here I am taking full responsibilities for my bad choices. The school I am going to currently attend is filled with rich whores and rich assholes who think the world revolves around them when it actually doesn't, not to mention that they are all full blooded vampires which makes me an outcast. At least the one good thing that is coming out of this is coming back to my best and only friend Rosalie Hale otherwise known as Rose and in the streets she's known as Rosa. She isn't an outcast because of what she is but because of what she doesn't have. We both have a past that we are trying to runaway from so we don't have to face that never ending pain and those sleepless nights.

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and took my nice warm shower to relax my tense muscles. I washed my midnight black curly hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and washed my body with vanilla scented body wash. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my red fluffy towel around my body and brushed my teeth. I walked and knocked on Haile's door twice knowing she would wake and go take her shower.

"Hail! Wake up and start getting ready for school!" I yelled  
"Alright Alright mom" She grumbled while I chuckled. She was exactly like me and that meant she was not a fan of waking up in the morning.

I quickly got dressed in a gray corset that had a black lace going through the side as well as a black belt in the middle. I also wore a pair of dark denim short shorts. I paired this outfit with a pair of leather ankle boots and silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets and a black tote bag. I put some gel in my hair and went down stairs to start the coffee for me and fill Haile's bowl with some Trix. While she came downstairs and poured her milk I grabbed my coffee cup and got both of our bags while finishing my coffee. Haile was now starting 2nd grade so I had to get up early to get her to school.

"Here mom I'm done" Haile mumbled.  
"Okay baby go grab your backpack the bus will be here in 10 minutes" I responded.

_Knock Knock_  
"Hey Bella just came to see if you are ready to leave the bus will be here in 7 minutes" Rose all but squealed out. There Rosalie stood in all her glory. Her hair straight, with a tight pleaded black and red top that made her spill out her cleavage and an extremely dark denim short skirt that if she were to bend down you could see all her junk. She paired the outfit off with black peep toe heels and black, silver hoop earrings, silver and black bracelets with a red tote bag.  
"Since when are you so happy in the morning?" I all but grumbled back.  
"Since I got my best and only friend back" She retorted

Rosalie Lillian Hale. My best friend since the day we meet in 1st grade. Rose is a full vampire but she is an outcast as well. Rosalie and I are complete opposite when it comes to looks. Rose is a classic beauty. I was what people called an exotic beauty. She has platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes with a killer body. I have midnight black hair and light brown eyes with a killer body as well. She was 5'9 making me look short with my 5'2 height. Whereas she was pale like most vampires I was a creamy light tan color. Rose liked wearing miny skirts and short shorts and I like to stick to good old skinny jeans and the occasional short shorts. Rose says I have the whole mysterious thing going on while I say she has the intimidating thing going for her. Like I said, complete opposites. You see me and Rose were basically attached to the hip if anything happened we always got through it together hand in hand. We were soul sisters as some people would say. You Insult or hit one of us and it's like you were messing with the other. We were a package deal and we didn't let anyone in our bond.  
"Hail lets go!" I screamed for Haile so we could leave

Haile came back from her room and we were off. The bus was there in less then 5 minutes time. First we dropped Haile off in her new elementary school and then it was just us. We were silent throughout the whole ride because we knew that everything that had to be said was said. The silence was welcomed because I knew it wouldn't last for long. She didn't ask where I was the last two years and I didn't ask about her 'job' or 'family. Because we knew that as long as we were here it didn't matter how or why we got to where we were as long we were there together.

As we came to our stop we stared at each other and mentally prepared ourselves for what ever was going to happen today and the rest of the year.

"Well let's go" Rose cut me off from thoughts "Oh and just to warn you to always stay on your guard, this is a school full of vampires and one of them can read minds also just stick to our tactic and be a bitch always worked before anyway."  
"You aren't forgetting I'm a shield are you Rose?"She let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled "I know I know I'm just trying to look out for you."

When we got out everyone was staring at us as if sizing us up. Once they noticed that I had a heartbeat and blood, that had been mentioned to me before smelled way better then any human there stares of curiosity turned condescending. I just kept walking beside Rose, both of us not daring to look anywhere but forward. We stopped in what looked like a very elegant office. She mumbled a bye and headed of to class as the bell rang. Great, now I'm late to my first class. Oh the joy, I'm so happy I'm popping out a fucking rainbow. Like that would ever happen. As soon as I stepped in the secretary's red glaring eyes snapped up to look at me.

"And why may I ask are you here" Ms. Cope as I read on the name plate said glaring at me.  
"Umm I'm Isabella Swan the new student" I snapped  
"So you actually came" She said with such sorrow and on her face that I couldn't stop the eye role and the icy glare I sent her way as I replied in a bitchy tone "Just give me the fucking schedule so I could bounce." She looked appalled when I said this and just kept gapping at me like a fucking fish so I snatched my shit and gave her the finger.

My Schedule:

1st period AP English-Mr. Mendez. Room 219

2nd period AP Calculus- Mrs. Diaz. Room 200

3rd period Music- Mrs. Tanner. Room 206

4th period Foreign Language: Spanish- Mrs. Martinez. Room 306

6th period Lunch

7th period Biology- Mr. Banner. Room 305

8th period Gym- Coach Clapp. Room 301

As I walked through the hall way and entered the classroom my last thought was Welcome To Hell and with that the first day of the year began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer Except for Haile That One Is Mine

Chapter 2  
Bella Prov.

My first class was Algebra.

I walked in to the classroom with my head held high ready to face the day head on. As expected every ones head snapped to my direction as soon as I had pushed the door open. Before I made my way over to the teacher I composed myself so my face was void of emotion. I kept walking forward and in the iciest tone possible I said "Bella Swan" and took a sit in the back of the room. A few minutes of everyone staring at me, I was starting to feel annoyed.

"Are you just going to sit there all day gawking at me like a fucking bird or are you actually going to teach?" That only got more unwanted eyes looking my way, some with curiosity, others with anger. I slid back in my seat and closed my eyes. What I said must have taken him out of his trance because after grimacing he brought the attention of the class back to the front of the room. After that all my classes went the same way. Word spread fast of me being a bitch and the supposed mystery that oozed through my very pours. Both teachers and students alike looked at me with hostility after they figured that I'm not exactly a full vampire.

Finally lunch rolled around. Rose was waving me over to one of the most secluded areas of the lunchroom. As I made my way over to her I could feel their all too knowing glaring eyes boring into my back. I sat down rolled my eyes and made a face which got Rose laughing. After a few minutes conversation picked up again. And guess what was the topic of discussion....me. Oh the joy.

"So how has your day been so far" Rose interrupted my thoughts.  
"Oh like you haven't been listening to the gossip" after she gave me a knowing look I finally spilled, starting from this morning's fiasco to now. She paid careful attention and nodded.  
"Don't worry it'll get easier soon they'll ignore you just like me" She advised.  
"I sure as hell hope so or I don't think I would be able to survive this" I replied. After that it was silence and how I clung to be in peace just for a couple of seconds more. While she drank her animal blood I ate a Twix. Chocolate was my favorite candy and usually what I ate during lunch with a bottle of water. The rest of the lunch period was spent in silence. A few minutes before the bell rang Rose avoided my gaze and asked "What time you leaving for your job?"  
"I don't know Dre told me to be there by 9 you?" I responded shifting from side to side uncomfortably.  
"Well before you leave call me so we could head out together to the things we call fucking jobs.I can't wait to actually find something decent" Rose replied rather bluntly."I couldn't agree with you more" I mumbled."Who are you going to leave Hail with tonight" She asked peeking at me  
curiously."I have no mother effing idea, I just thought I put the shield or do you have anyone in mind?" "Well" She started "I think the old lady next door to you is good she is rather motherly and is very nice" She smiled.

Just then the bell rang, we grumbled our goodbyes and went our separate ways. My next class was biology with Mr. Banner. Just wonderful. I was 20 minutes late to class. When I walked in all eyes were on me again. I walked and didn't even say my name he probably knew already. He was about to say something, 5 long minutes of staring at me with his mouth opened when he walked.

He was the meaning of sex on legs. And he had that whole bad boy thing going on. But something told me that he really was dangerous because just by looking at him his whole body screamed danger, yet that either made you scamper away scared or gravitate towards him. I had never in my life seen someone so scrumptious. I can't even believe I thought that. But as I looked around everyone seemed afraid of him, even the teacher started to stutter but only got the words "Edward Mason" out. I didn't really see what was so scary about him. I quickly looked down before I was caught staring and started drawing a dove gliding past a crescent moon with its wings set on fire. I heard the seat next to my chair being pulled out but didn't bother to look up.

A few minutes past and I had the feeling I was being watched. When I looked up I was met with the greenest eyes I'd ever encountered they were like two shinning emeralds. I looked at him weirdly as he closed his mouth and opened it again as if he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Finally the bell rang pulling me out of my trance. I quickly packed my bag and fast walked my way out there not knowing why the pull I felt towards him could be so strong.

Edward Mason was on my mind as I headed towards my next class, gym. I decided to block those thoughts out for the time being, knowing that if I kept thinking my curiosity would eat me alive. As I made my way over to the girls locker room I got a god look at what the uniform looked like. I think I vomited in my mouth once I was handed mine. Regardless I changed into the 'so called uniform' and headed out.

While I was walking I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said helping her up. Once she was up completely she stuck out her hand and said "Alice Brandon, you must be Bella we are going to be great friends" and with that she took me to meet her best friend Angela- Angy for short. While Ally as she told me to call her was bubbly and perky and resembled a petite pixie with her spiky Fallow Brown Hair and Dark Grey Eyes she had a beauty that could only be described as innocence. Angy had a unique beauty with her Wavy Mahogany Hair and Yellowish Green Eyes as well as her petite but tall physique standing at 5'9 while Ally barely stood 4'8. Angy was quiet and shy kinda like me except I wasn't shy just quiet. They were both very stylish. Ally had on a pink dress and the skirt or the dress started off with a darker pink, dark blue and grey. She completed the outfit with pink pumps, dangly dark blue earrings and a gray tote bag. Angy wore ripped skinny jeans and soft green with brown print top. She completed her outfit with brown ankle boots, gold bracelets, gold round channel earrings and a brown leather tote bag.

We didn't do anything since it was the first class and Coach Clapp just let us chill. I learned that Ally's power was psychic and Angy's power was to control the weather with her emotions, a reason she had to learn to control them. Anyway we talked for the rest of gym which was weird since I usually try to stay away from people as much as possible but I just couldn't with these two. Rose was waiting for me outside, turns out that Rose felt that strange bond with them too and we all became fast friends.

When we finished exchanging numbers we went our separate ways.  
"So, that was interesting" Rose said  
"Yeah I guess it was. So what can you tell me about Edward Mason?" I 's face paled and she looked at me wide eyed.  
"What" I asked annoyed at the fact she wasn't answering my question and just staring at me like a fucking idiot.  
"Nothing, just tell me you didn't talk to him" She said nervously while fiddling with her thumbs.  
I looked at her and said "Just tell me what you know"  
She sighed, looked at me and said "Doesn't the last name Mason ring a bell?" She said looking at me expectantly. I gulped and slowly shook my head no. She let an exasperated sigh escape and whispered "Aro Mason the first vampire to ever exist. The one who could kill anyone just by looking at them also known as the ultimate vampire that couldn't be killed. The same vampire who ended his own life not knowing he left a son behind more powerful then he ever was." The last few words were said so low a human couldn't have heard it. That's when it all clicked. My eyes widened at the realization once I realized that he is basically our king now that his father is dead. Which is still a mystery as to why he killed himself and how, all anyone knows is that his ashes were found but no one knew how he did it. As the old saying goes if there's a will there's a way. And he definitely found a way. Oh the irony. "Edward has thrice the power his dad had. He also hangs out with the son of Caius McCarthy whose son is Emmett McCarthy and Marcus Whitlock's son Jasper Whitlock also four of the most powerful vampires in the world but like Edward they as well have thrice the power of their fathers. He also hangs out with Carlisle Cullen and James Scott who are also a few of the most powerful vampires out there. Pretty fucked up shit isn't it." Rose continued with a frown on her gorgeous features. My response to her was a shrug as we came to the stop to pick up Haile. As I walked in and saw Haile's short little blond head I decided to just block those thoughts and not think about Edward Mason anymore for the day.

Haile spotted me and ran to my arms hugging me while she squealed mommy. I let myself be calmed by the one thing that kept me standing and hugged her tightly back. I carried her out and we walked the 3 blocks back to our house.

When we got home Haile went straight to take a bath and finish her homework. While she did that I threw my bag on our old beat up couch and started on dinner. To pass the time while the meal cooked I did my Spanish, math homework and finished the essay that is due next week because I read the book Jane Eyre many times so might as well finish it so I have time to type it up in the library during lunch. By the time I was finished with homework the food was done. I filled our plates and called Haile to come eat dinner. Today I made Haile and I a Dominican dinner. I made white rice with red beans and chicken breast and a side of salad. For desert I brought Haile a Hershey which she shared with me. By the time I finished washing the dishes and made sure Haile did her homework correctly it was already 7:30 pm.

I decided to shower. I put my curly hair up with a clip and washed my body with my vanilla scented shower body wash and let the warm water relax my aching muscles. I wrapped my blood red fluffy towel around me and went to brush my teeth. After that was done I headed to my room to find something to wear. I wore my leather pants, a gray t-shirt with a layered black vest top, suede ankle boots and I paired the outfit off with 2 bracelets.

I didnt get the elderly lady next door to keep an eye on Haile because she looked really tiered so i just surrounded her with my shield. Around 8:30 Rose knocked on the door wearing a trench coat about her dark blue under garmets paired off with black peep toe pumps and then we were off. 10 blocks of walking and we were now walking our separate ways waiting to meet the task that lies ahead.

Let the games begin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 3  
Bella Prov.

I made my way over to the third dark ally in the left between two abandoned buildings. There they were already waiting for me. Jack and Andrew. There is not much to say beside the fact they were relentless killers. They cared about no one but themselves yet when they found me in my own puddle of blood they welcomed me with open arms and cared for my wounds. Hell if it wasn't for them I would probably be dead. You could say they had a soft spot for me just like the soft spot I had for Haile when my sister gave birth to her.

Flashback:  
Phil was here again. I heard screaming and yelling. Then it stopped and I heard the shattering of glass. Heavy foot steps echoed around the house. The door knob turned and there stood the man I loathed more then my life itself. He smiled that creepy smile that always sent chills down my spine.

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the hallway. With that he punched me square on the face. I remember that night as a blurry mess of kicks, slapping, and shoving after that. I numbed myself from the pain and let myself be consumed by darkness where nothing could hurt me.  
End of Flashback

I remember waking up with Andrew and Jack beside my hospital bed, after that they have always been my protectors. As they came into view we mumbled our greetings to each other. They didn't like that I was doing this job but at least I wasn't working with Rose, prostituting my body. We got in the black mini van and went on our way. The whole ride was spent in silence not knowing what was to come if we were to make it. Finally after 38 minutes we arrived to Dre's garage. Dre was what you could call my savior. He was the dad I never had and the brother I lost. He didn't want me to get in this business and said he would pay all my finances but I'm not the type person to except things like that even though I knew he had money to wipe his ass with. It just didn't feel right to take it without earning it.

"Well let's get down to business, Jack I would like for you to attend to Ricardo Tijeras, 38, Male, weighing at about 195 pounds, brown hair and brown eyes, sort of lanky but well built, he has a necklace of a very big diamond around his neck, you can't miss it. He gets off of work in about twenty minutes so you should get going. Oh and Jack $5000 if you accomplish it." He slowly blew on his cigar "Yes sir" Jack practically saluted. "Bella I would like for you to take this box filled with the most expensive drug imported from Columbia over to El Titi. Now be very careful Bella these people are no joke. I know you get tired of me telling you this but any wrong move could get you killed and I don't want to have to murder the bastard who does. Alright?" I nodded my head. Just as I was to take the box he said "Please be careful I don't want you to get hurt. Oh and $6000 for completing the job" I took the box and walked out before I had to hear anymore. I knew he gave me an extra 1000 to feel more comfortable and I didn't complain because as long as that made him feel a bit better I wouldn't. I made my way over to the black Mercedes Benz and placed the box on the passenger seat. I got in and let the purr of the engine calm me. I knew where I was headed because I had been there before so I just rode  
peacefully. Finally I stopped at the corner of Florence and Ballard. I parked my car far enough not to be seen but close enough to run to in case of emergencies and took the box Dre gave me. I walked into the dark passage between two mobile homes until I made it to the fence. I climbed the fence precariously because of its stupid wires. I made a stealthy jump and continued walking.

I finally made it to the dark ally and found the secret door. I knocked on the door 2 knocks- 5 seconds- 1 knock- 5 seconds- 2 knocks. In a low throaty heavy Italian accent he asked "Code?" I responded with my voice void of any emotion "Assassinare" This meant murder I almost snorted when I first heard that in disbelief. They yanked me in roughly, to a dark hall barely alight with a small lamp. They blindfolded me with fast and hard as rock hands. When they made sure it was secure one of them pulled me by one arm and started walking quickly.

In what felt like hours but was really 20 minutes we came to a stop. I heard the sounds of a door being opened as one of the men shoved me in. The box still in my grasp as I struggled to get up. The shove was hard and the grip he had on me was sure to leave bruising. Once stood I took off the cloth blocking my view only to come face to face with two guns being pointed at me. To say I was nervous was an understatement but I showed no emotion. I put my hands up as a sign of surrender while a guy came and checked to see if I had any weapons. When he finished he grabbed me by my arm and said I was clear. He took me to a dark room with a small light bulb. It was then I heard him speak.

"Aww it's you again. Such a sexy little thing. What I wouldn't give to have my way with you" He chuckled darkly at his own words. He disgusted me but I stayed quiet. "So what do you have for me little one?" He said in a heavy smooth Italian accent. I bent down on one knee and presented him with the box to show that I meant no harm, sort of like a offering and even though I couldn't see him I knew he could see me. "You may go now" He said. The same guy who had brought me here yanked me again and blindfolded me. We walked through a different path then before but still managed to get to the entrance of where I came in through. With that he basically pushed me out and slammed the door as I fell to the ground.

I ripped the blindfold from my eyes and stumbled to get up. Well that went better than I had expected. I only got out with a couple of bruises which is as good as it could get. I walked slowly back to my car and sent a text to Dre letting him know I was ok. He sent me a text back telling me to come pick up my payment. I hopped in the black Mercedes and made my way over to Dre's Garage. I parked the car and walked over to the door where Dre was sure to be waiting for me. As soon as I stepped in the door he checked for the damage and when he only found bruises he nodded and handed me the money. With that I walked out and asked Real one of the guards to drive me home.

The whole ride was spent quietly. When we finally made it home it was around 12:48. As I opened the door to my apartment the first thing I did was check up on Haile who was still sound asleep with my shield surrounding her. I took back the shield and headed to my bedroom. Too tired to do anything else I took off all my clothes and slept in my underclothes. As soon as my eyes shut I was brought to the world of darkness.

The alarm clock blared at 6:00 in the morning. I wanted to smash it but instead I hit the off button and heaved my aching body up. I took a shower and wished to stay longer but knew I couldn't. After I wrapped my towel around my body I sighed and brushed my teeth. Before heading to get dressed I shouted for Haile to wake up. Idressed in blue shorts and a low cut vest that showed off my midriff and red lace bra with a silver locket that was given to me by my grandmother as well as silver hoops and thick silver, black bracelets. I wore this with black heels and red tote bag .I made my way downstairs and started my coffee and poured Haile cereal while she poured herself the milk. We ate in quietly as Rose walked in with the key I had given her giving me a tired look. She wore a tight mini v- neck sweater with short sleeves that showed off her midriff and her blue lace bra with dark blue shorts. She paired the outfit of with black pumps and blue tote bag and silver dangly errangs with a large blue, silver bracelet. She also had on a silver necklace that had to hearts linked to ecah other. We both looked over each other to make sure we were okay. Besides that the whole morning was spent in silence with no questions asked knowing that one day our actions would come back to bite us in the ass. As we dropped off Haile and came to our stop we continued our walk to school, each in our own little world. That's why me and Rose got along and we loved each other. Because as long as we were ok no questions needed to be asked. As we made our way to the school doors we looked at each other and looked to the front putting up our masks. My face void of emotion and Rose contorted her face into the icy glare only Rose could pull off and make look so scary.

But when I walked in through I did not expect to see a few new faces, they all looked at me with curiosity but only one stare stood out to me the most.

My last thought was will today be any different than the rest of my days not knowing that soon I would get the answer to questions I didn't even know wanted answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. **Special thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry I took so long to post another chapter my computer was damaged.**

Chapter 4  
Bella Prov.

As I walked in my bruised arms didn't go unnoticed. I felt a heated stare and as I looked back I caught Edward Mason's green orbs raking through my body as if making sure there weren't anymore marks. Before I could get lost in his eyes I took a quick glance at Rose who was staring at Emmett longingly. I decided to think nothing of it because she would tell me if it was important. I continued to walk through the halls to my first class as if I wasn't carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, as if I had nothing to worry about and as if nothing could bring me down when the truth is that I am broken beyond the repair. Life has taught me not to love because that is like handing them the power of breaking me even more than I already am and I honestly doubt that I could survive that.

The day passed as normally as I expected to be and before I knew it, it was lunch. Rose was already sitting sipping her animal blood- _Ewww_. As I got closer to the table I was suddenly stopped by the drama that was unfolding in front of my eyes. I caught Rose eye and signaled for her to come over to where I now was. As she stood beside me the next event seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as none other than Tanya _Hoe Bag_ Denali spilled her cup filled with Human blood in Alice tiny head. I saw red. Alice and I had become fast friends and when you mess with my friends you are messing with me. As this happened Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in but I was to mad to pay attention to them. I walked over to Tanya slowly and by the time I had gotten to her all eyes were on me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around with a smirk that soon dropped when she saw it was me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I said in a deadly calm voice. She looked scared for a moment but quickly contorted her face into one of smugness as if to say that she was better than me. "That doesn't concern you dumb bitch go back to your crack whore mother" She sneered at me. I looked at her my face void of emotion and I replied in a bored tone "My mother's dead". As soon as those words escaped me I grabbed her hair and yanked it back I may have been a half vampire but I sure as hell had a firm grip when it came to self defense it was one of the things I was thankful for that dear old Phil taught me. As I pulled her head back I whispered even though I knew everyone could hear me "Listen here sweetie I could be your best friend and your worst nightmare I guess you choose the latter when you decided to pour that shit on my friend" I yanked her head farther down and swiftly pulled my fist and punched the bitch. I guess I hit her harder than I intended to because I could see the tears that would never shed start to take form in the rim of her cold ice blue eyes. I gave her my deadliest glare and in a cool clipped but firm voice I told her "Apologize. Now" I guess I must have scared her because suddenly a strangled sob escaped her and she whispered sorry. I looked her dead in the eye "You're dumb too and I thought you couldn't get any worse. Don't apologize to me its Ally over there because now because of your dumb bitch ass her face is covered in blood" I said in a dark sarcastic voice. She quickly apologized to Alice but I didn't let her go just yet. I looked at Alice and asked her "Do you accept her apology" "No" Alice squealed out rather loudly. She suddenly got an evil look in her eye and said "But I know what will make me feel better" she said in an all too sweet voice. Suddenly I knew what she was talking about. "Well do what ever you need to do to make it better or else ill have to get rid of this bitch for making you mad" My voice laced with honey when I responded. Ally sauntered over to me she instructed me to hold her back a little farther. Once I adjusted her Alice pulled her hand back and pimped slapped that whore so bad that echo was heard all around us. "I feel better now Bella" With that I sent her a small smile that almost reached my eyes while she looked at me as if she had found her long lost sister. She sent me a smile that reached from ear to ear and with her eyes she conveyed her gratitude. Everyone sat there stunned looking at Rose Ally and me oddly as Rose high fived and screamed "Way to go bitch. I knew we were best friends for a reason" I laughed at that and started to make me way out as the bell rang and everyone scampered away.

As I started walking to biology I must have not been looking where I was going because I suddenly knocked into a rock hard wall. When I looked up I was met with the object of my infatuation sparkly green eyes. And as he stared down at me a small lopsided smile appeared in his god like features. He stuck out his hand to help me up and I couldn't help but feel that awful blush appear on my cheeks as his crooked grin became more pronounced when he saw me turn red as a tomato. He grabbed my hand when he noticed I was just going to sit there looking at him as if a blind man can finally see the light. When he hoisted my ass up from the floor the next words he said left me modified and ridiculously embarrassed.

"You blush is adorable" he said while he wore an all too knowing smirk which made my blush deepen. I cursed the blush in my head. He suddenly chuckled which was most likely at the expression I know I wore looking like some dumb founded freak.

Eff my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. ****Special thanks to all of my reviewers. All definition at the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 5  
Bella Prov.

When his hand touched my arm I felt a fire start to spread throughout my entire body. Edward must have noticed it to because as soon as I was upright he quickly let me go with a look of surprise on his face. I mumbled an apology which was so not like me but being around him made me lose all coherent thoughts. As I started to walk away he suddenly grabbed my arm gently enough so I barely felt pressure but firm enough to stop me on my tracks. This caused the same burning desire to start up again. I looked back at him and saw him looking at my arms perplexed. Probably observing the bruises I had been sporting all day long. Suddenly he yanked me to him so my body was flush against his.

"Who did this to you?" He looked me straight in the eye as if conveying to me that if I lied he would know. I swiftly tried to pull my arm back but he wouldn't let go. Edward squeezed it a little bit more and repeated his question in a cold hard tone. Looking at him I learned that this was sort of the calm before the storm so instead of answering "Please let me go" I whispered hoping that my emotions weren't showing through my eyes. When I was a small girl before Charlie walked out on me and Renee he always use to tell me that my eyes always told everyone what I was feeling and my face could be completely emotionless but my eyes always conveyed the truth. I learned this was true when Phil started his beatings he would scream at me that he loved to see the pain in my eyes and that sick bastard fed off that type of shit. I was interrupted by Edward. "I won't let you ago until you tell me who hurt you" I was suddenly very confused by the deep concern he had in me. He didn't even know me so why should he even care. "Why does it matter to you who it was? It's not any of your business that's for sure" I said looking at he emerald eyes quizzically. The next words out of his mouth left me thoroughly confused "You still don't know do you. How much do you know about the vampire race?" As he said I he got a knowing look in his face as if to say that he knew something I didn't. "I don't know a lot but I've been around them for so long that I have picked up a few things. It's not as if I am completely ignorant" I responded back a bit harshly. He chuckled and that wonderful crooked grin I love so much appeared in his features. _Wait love. What the hell is wrong with me? I did not just seriously think the word love._

"Well Chérie, you will find out soon enough" He let go of me and started walking away but I couldn't let him go just yet because as he walked away I felt a part of myself leaving with him and it felt like I wasn't hole. I ran after him until I finally caught up to him "What the fuck is Chérie anyway" his only response "All will be revealed in its time love" when he called me love I felt my heart warm up but quickly dismiss it as nothing. "Where are you going now since you are obviously not going to class" I asked. I soon realized I had no right to ask where he was going after I was just a stranger to him. "I'm sorry that was totally out of line. Por favor perdoname" this got him to stop. "What did you just say?" he asked looking a bit astonished. "Oh I forgot you people don't know Spanish I said to please forgive" I responded quickly. He looked to be contemplating something when he suddenly got a bright smile and asked "I don't feel like going back to class. I am going to go to a small park nearby an elementary school would you like to join me?" his voice sounded so hopeful and his eyes desperately conveyed to me to say yes. So I did because I couldn't find it in me to deny such a simple but very loaded request. He grabbed my hand and I felt the tingles that always made an appearance by the most minimal contact as he grabbed my bowling hot hand into his ice cold hand feeding the flames to the fire.

As he dragged me with him to his car my last thought was, Oh shit what did I just get myself into.

* * *

**Chérie- My darling, My love, My soulmate, My mate **

**Por favor perdoname- Please forgive me **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. Special thanks to all of my reviewers. The Questions Are All Answered In The Bottom. Also Halie is Bella's adoptive daughter you will find out more about her later on just getting things a bit more cleared up.**

Chapter 6  
Bella Prov.

When we were both safely in the car he immediately turned on his radio and began driving. The drive over there was quite but the thing that peeved me the most was that I felt so comfortable around him.

"So" he began "Do you want to play 20 questions?" I looked at him for one heart beat and decided why not."Yea ok. You can start" "What's your favorite color and why?" he asked. I thought about it and finally said "I don't really have a favorite color but if I had to choose I would say purple because to me that represents neutral ground, like you are in limbo and don't really know what you are heading towards but you are still making your way over to what ever that is." he looked stunned for a moment but quickly smirked back down at me.

I started to get uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "Okay I guess it's my turn to ask a question?" I half asked half stated. He nodded as he snapped out of the trance he must have been in. "When did you move down here?" I questioned. He gazed at me while still driving and responded "About a year and a half ago." And so we continued.

Our questions never got to personal maybe because it was obvious that I wasn't going to answer him. I saw him steal a few quick glances at the bruises on my arms as if he wanted to ask me about it but my unwavering mask of indifference must have warned him not to ask.

When we finally made it to the park before I could get a chance to turn around he was already by my side and holding the door open for me with a small sincere smile in place.

We continued playing the question game we were playing and I guess we must of lost track of time. "Before we continue can you please tell me what time it is?"

"Yea sure its 3:24 pm"

"Shit" I silently cursed even though I'm sure he heard me. "Can you drive me really quick to the elementary school a few blocks away from here?" He nodded and we started walking back to the car as soon as he opened my door and I was in he was right beside me on the drivers side.

I began to think of how Halie would react to me bringing a stranger basically, to come pick her up with me but decided not to over think it until that situation came up. I willed myself not look at Edward but I could feel his heated gaze staring at me so I looked back with a guarded expression.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked me.

I looked at him perplexed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I don't mean to sound like I'm intruding in on your privacy but I can't read your mind" he said sounded frustrated.

I finally pieced together the fact that this was the mind reader Rose was talking about. I giggled I know I'm surprised that I giggled also. "Well" I started "I could have something to do that I'm a shield and I don't want anyone invading my privacy." He chuckled at that and I couldn't help but hope to hear that sound once again.

We soon pulled up at elementary school just as the kids were being let out. I couldn't help the broad smile that graced my features when I saw my little blond haired angel squealing "mommy, mommy!" as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug going a mile a minute about how her day was. I almost forgot Edward was there until I heard him shuffle in back of me.

I met his cold questioning gaze as if waiting for my explanation. Which he sure as hell shouldn't be expecting cause there was no way in hell I was going to tell him anything about Halie. The only information I gave him was "She's my adopted daughter" in a whispered tone making sure that Halie didn't hear even though she knew she didn't like to be reminded of that fact. His expression immediately took one of curiosity so I looked away as to not be tempted by his green eyes to answer anything especially in front of Halie.

"Mommy who's this?" Halie asked in her sweet melodic voice.

Edward's face softened once he saw Halie was looking at him.

"Halie meet Edward. Edward this is Halie" I said trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

Edward stuck his hand but Halie didn't find that acceptable and instead hugged him. Edward mustn't have been expecting that because he looked a little shocked. But his expression wore off and turned into one of amusement and happiness. I was still in shock.

Halie hardly ever liked to be around people she didn't know considering the fact to the things that a young girl should never be exposed to but she was given a bad hand in luck and has seen thing girls her age shouldn't even know that they exist.

"Hey you want me to ride you back to your apartment?" I was about to say no when Halie piped in and immediately agreed.

They turned around and continued to walk back to Edward's car. It didn't slip my notice either that Edward was holding her hand and how she didn't pull away. I frowned at this but continued walking behind them none the less because this was something that Halie hadn't done in a while. What I mean by this is that after everything that happened in the past she kind of secluded herself and didn't socialize beyond me and Rose. I gave Edward the directions to my house as soon as we were in the car.

The drive back was spent with Halie chatting Edward's ear off and him grinning like a fool as if he had just won the lottery every time he responded to whatever the hell Halie was saying. When we finally got to the house Halie was already running up the stairs before I was even turning around to open the car door but like always Edward bet me to it and held the door open for me.

"Thanks for the ride Edward"

"Anytime" He responded.

As I turned around to start walking away from him, he clasped my arm tightly in his hand and turned me around with such force that I crashed into his chest. His scent filled my whole body as I breathed him in deeply, like I was attempting to commit it to my memory and as I looked up to his blazing green eyes I just wanted to kiss him and tell him to make me his.

We stared at each other for an eternity and what he did next surprised me. He bent down so he could be eye level with me considering that he towered over me in all his 6'5 glory. He was so close that I could feel his very cold breath caressing me to my very core and he whispered "My Bella". At the point they only thing I could do was pull myself closer as to not fall down right there.

Edward then starting to skim his cold lips all over my burning hot neck and he stopped right at my pulse point. He kissed that spot right there and I felt my knees buckle underneath me and so he held me tighter against his chest so I could feel every part of his perfect god like body. Then he started to suck at my pulse point. He sucked that part of my neck so hard that I felt pain but it was the most pleasurable pain in my entire existence.

He kept on and I could tell he was starting to get more into it as I let a loud moan escape me as he sucked my pulse even harder into his freezing cold mouth.

The only thing that kept me from falling was his strong arms around me. The he suddenly stopped sucking that spot on my neck and started to place his cool lips over it as if to sooth the pain. I shuddered when I felt him breath over the spot his mouth had previously been on. I knew there would be a mark there. Then he said the words that would turn my life upside down.

Edward's lips lightly touched my ear as he whispered "Now everyone will know that you are mine" and just like that he was gone.

The thing that scared me the most was that I knew that he was right. Since the minute he looked into my eyes I was his. And that terrified me more than anything.

* * *

**All the questions answered here:**

**Question:** So what did really happen in Bella's past?

**Answer:** It will be revealed as the story progresses.

**Question:** Is this going to be revealed to us soon? How bout Rose?

**Answer:** Its going to be revealed little by little as Edward and Bella's relationship progresses but Rose, Bella, and the rest of the characters past wont be revealed until the middle of the story.

**Question:** And why is Edward acting so possessive?

**Answer:** He is being possessive because once he saw Bella he knew that was his mate and well the male vampires in my story are very possessive and protective of their mates once they find them.

_If anyone has anymore questions just send me a message or review and I'll do my best to answer them._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. Special thanks to all of my reviewers. Btw I put the pictures of the characters so you could go check that out. **

Chapter 7  
Bella Prov.

I stayed outside for a couple of minutes until I heard Halie yelling that she was hungry. I walked into our house with shaky legs not able to despair what had just transpired just a few seconds ago.

I didn't feel like cooking so I gave Halie a bowl of cereal. She was about to start protesting until she saw the emotions playing out in my eyes. Thank goodness today was Friday or else Iwouldn't know I would be able to handle going to school.

"Halie, I'll be in my room."

"Okay mom. Everything will be okay. I promise."

I looked at her. She was so innocent and hopeful yet so wise. I wanted her to keep her hope so I sent a small forced smile her way and I prayed to who ever is up there to at least make it look sincere.

I headed to my room and started stripping away my clothes so I could take a shower.

Once I stepped into the warm spray of the shower head I immersed myself in this moment of peace as I felt all tension and nervousness vanish.

20 minutes later I decided to step out of the shower. I grabbed my boy shorts and tank top and put it in. As I past the mirror something caught my attention.

I stared at the huge purple, black hickey on my neck and I couldn't help but wonder on how I was going to explain that shit to everyone.

I gently traced the mark and couldn't help but think about how his cold lips would feel in other places. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I scolded myself for thinking that way.

Al of I sudden I started feeling this longing to be near Someone but I didn't necessarily know who. I was almost suffocating from the pain coursing through my body.

I started seeing black dots everywhere and just as I was about to faint I felt the hole in my chest close as the scent of the one and only Edward wafted to me.

I don't know how he knew I was in pain but the only thing I cared about at that moment was that he had found me and made the pain I was feeling go away. He gathered me into his arms and carried me bridal style over to my bed room. Once we got there he set me down gently on the bed and lightly kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him scared to death about what had just happened. He looked at me and said "How much do you know about vampires and their mates" I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head conveying to him that I didn't know anything about that.

He sighed."Okay well I don't really know how to begin to tell you this." He begin. I just stared at him."How about you just ask a question and I'll answer as best of my abilities"

"Why did I feel like I was suffocating all of a sudden and why was it that once you were near the whole in my chest suddenly closed?" I asked all at once.

He looked at me for a while trying to find out a way to answer. As he was still pondering my questions, I heard something crash and immediately became alerted until Halie yelled out a quick Sorry and yelled that she let the remote fall by mistake. I immediately relaxed at that.

Edward then looked at me. "Before I can answer your questions I am going to explain the whole mate thing" he began. "When a male vampire finds his mate it's an instant connection almost like love at first or you could even compare it to imprinting. A mate is basically your soul mate. When the male vampire finds his mate he marks them some where" His cold fingers lightly touched the love bite on my neck."The male vampire and the female vampire get hit with a wave of pain when the other mate isn't there especially if they haven't done the mating ritual."

Before he could continue I interrupted. "What exactly is the mating ritual?" I asked while I fidgeted around thinking that I really didn't want to know the answer to that.

He looked into my eyes and said "It's basically when the two of them have sex". I looked at him wide eyed and choked on my own spit. All of sudden I was coughing uncontrollably.

My eyes watered just a little and well to say I was red as a tomato would be an understatement. Edward magically appeared with water and started laughing at my sudden outburst.

I looked at him and asked "And how do you suppose this has anything to do with me because I don't have a mate that I know of." He looked at me pointedly and everything that had happened today flashed through my eyes.

My shield must have snapped open because suddenly I was replaying my encounters with Edward right next to me. All those memories were circling around us and Edward watched in awe as my use to be room turned in my memories with Edward and he stood and watched how everything played out.

When I finally got a hold of my shield Edward looked at me with so many questions in his eyes. "What was that, it's like you took us back in time and we were watching from the side lines." I looked at him blankly and laid back down on the bed. "That's exactly what happened" I responded.

This is why I can't ever let my shield down because if I'm thinking of a memory I'm suddenly transferred back to that time and I have to watch things that I wish I could change but can't.

When those moments of vulnerability attack me I can't help but go back to that haunted place I had managed to escape and watch it play out in front of me over and over like a broken DVD.

I turned over in the bed so my back was to him. I didn't really know how to process this so I decided to keep quiet until I figured out what this meant, a least for me.

A few seconds later I felt a body lay down next to me and then his arm slowly wrapped around my torso. His hand slowly lifted my shirt just below my breast and he started rubbing soothing circles on my stomach. When his hand made contact with my skin I felt the electricity of his touch and that immediately calmed me.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep Edward whispered lowly in my ear "Sleep love I'll protect you always" I smiled a sleepy smile and said "Forever" With that I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

  
What do you think? Please Review. : ]


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer. Special thanks to all of my reviewers. This is a special Edward Prov because well I thought my readers should get a look into the way Edward thinks. I don't know if I will be doing this often but maybe once in a while I will.**

Chapter 8  
Edward Prov.

As Bella quickly drifted off to sleep I stared at her angelic face trying to figure out the mystery in front of me. When I was a boy my mother had explained to me the whole mating process. I also knew it was very rare for a male vampire to find his soul mate so not many vampires knew of this.

When I first met Bella I couldn't control the overwhelming feeling that had consumed me. When she was sitting next to me in biology that's when I put together the urges that my mother had been talking about when vampires find their mate.

I never thought I would find my mate so I never really put much thought into it. Looking at Bella I couldn't help the protectiveness I felt towards her. Her eyes held such sadness that I wanted to take away. I wanted her eyes to sparkle like they did when went to pick up Halie.

When I first met Halie I was a little stunned that she had a daughter especially since she was so young. When she told me Halie was adopted my curiosity peaked its interest.

What Halie said in her mind was one of the most rewarding things that I'd experienced in my whole entire existence. She was very intuitive and I have yet to figure out how she knew what my power was. She said "You are perfect for mommy you will make her happy" when that thought had crossed her mind I was stunned into silence that such a small girl could see what her mother couldn't.

I could tell by Bella's eyes that she was very guarded and she didn't let many people cross the wall that protected her. I could also see that she had a rough past that taught her to never trust anyone.

I felt this was my fault even though I didn't know her back then so I couldn't protect her but yet I still feel guilty for not finding her sooner and taking her away from whatever was making her unhappy.

When I looked at the time it read 10:30 am. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I tried to get a hold of Halie with my power and when I finally got in touch with her I found out that she was sleeping as well, so I let her be.

I looked at Bella once again and decided to wake her up. I placed butterfly kisses all over her face and her neck. I started to nip on the side of her neck that didn't have the hickey.

"Mmmmm" she moaned. I didn't realize that I was leaving another mark on her neck until I looked at the now forming purple love bite blossoming. _Mine._

"You stayed" Bella whispered her voice thick with sleep.  
"Of course I stayed Chérie" she hummed her approval when I started to nip at her neck again. "You know I'm not done telling you about the mates process and what that whole ordeal intends" She sighed and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and whispered "I know"

I looked at her warm light brown and felt myself drown into her. I wanted to have my way with her, touch her, cares every inch of her, but most importantly I wanted her to be fully mine.

We continued staring at each other until she finally broke the spell we were both in. "Hey do you want to stay here today and clear this shit up. I've got nothing to do today and I'm sure Halie won't mind staying home today."

"Sure" I responded while organizing my thoughts about what was going to be discussed first. "Okay well let me get up and start making Halie something for breakfast." I detangled my arms from her body and immediately felt empty.

As she walked away I admired her body. I got an instant erection a decided to put those thoughts at rest. Instead I stayed where I was trying not to focus on the fact that she was a few feet away from me naked waiting for me to devour her. This was not helping.

I went back to thinking about all the things that needed to be said. I wanted to know everything about her. _I wanted to love her and her love me in return._ Admitting that to myself was very hard. I never loved because I never wanted to be tied down to someone in that way. Yet I knew it was inevitable that I felt love for Bella. _I love her._ I don't think saying that to her will go over so well right now even though I wanted to scream it from the roof tops. This absolutely terrified me because I didn't know anything about her. I couldn't help but question how I could love a complete stranger.

She surprised me when she didn't pull away when I was marking her. It was something I wasn't planning on doing in that moment but I couldn't help myself.

I stopped my train of thought when I heard her come in. I looked at her, she was simply wearing a baggy t-shirt that looked 3 sizes to big and some basketball shorts. She looked gorgeous. Even if she wore a paper bag she would still be beautiful.

She grabbed a hair band and put her soft silky curly hair in a loose bun on top of her head. When she walked out she left the door open so I saw her make her way around the kitchen making Halie her breakfast. She put a bagel to toast while she made eggs. When the bagel was done toasting she smeared butter on it and put a slice of cheese on it. As she was finished making the egg, cheese bagel, Halie came bounding in and poured a cup of orange juice. Once she was done Halie took her food her room and closed the door softly.

Bella soon made her way over to me and sat down beside me. I wasn't having that so I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I turned her around so that I was in between her legs and she was facing me. She looked at me from beneath her eye lashes. I lost my breath just watching how vulnerable she looked at that moment.

I cleared my throat as we just stared at each other. Her hand rose and hesitantly she started tracing every part of my face.

"I liked how you woke me up this morning" she said shyly while her fingers gently traced my lips.

"Well that's good because that is how I am going to wake you every morning from now on" I responded happily.

"I would love that" she whispered. I wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment but knew that before that could happen we needed to get a few things cleared up. "I have a question" she continued. I nodded telling her to go head and ask. "Well what if there are two vampires and they are mates, is it possible for them not to know until well it becomes obvious that they have a connection of some sorts?"

"Well" I began "This is very complicated because finding a vampire's true mate is very rare now. Any vampire could fall in love with someone else that is not truly their mate and they could live centuries together. Let me put it like this. Anybody could fall in love with someone but the real question is if you truly love the person enough to love them for eternity and well with some of these vampires yes it is possible but for most it isn't because the person they are with isn't their true mate which means that they will eventually fall out of love." I finished answering her question.

"Then how do you know I am truly your mate?" she questioned.

I grabbed her hand. I felt the hum of electricity starting to course through me like it always did when our skin made contact.

"Do you feel that?" I asked softly. She whispered a soft yes. I then put her small hand in mine so that they were palm to palm. Her hand looked so small a fragile compared to mine, her hands resembled a child's hand. The electricity between us was now buzzing all around us. I incased her small hand in mine and with adoration in my voice I said "See perfect fit." She looked at me wide eyed and I could help the warm feeling that washed over me when she smiled the first real smile I had ever seen on her.

"Tell me more about this" she said while point at me with the hand that wasn't clasped with my own.

I smiled and continued. "Now I know you aren't to comfortable in the way that we are suppose to complete the mating ritual and I want you to know that I wont pressure you and I will try to stay as close as possible so you won't feel pain" Before I could continue she interrupted me.

"How did you know I was in pain?' she questioned

"Because when you feel pain, I feel pain, it's sort of weird and since we haven't completed the mating process our bond isn't strong enough but I can still feel some of your emotions. When we actually have sex it's like a power surges through you and we connect in another worldly depth. Meaning that I would be able to feel your emotions and you mine even though there are tricks that can be used to block the emotions from your mate but we will discuss that when the time comes." I explained.

"Another thing is well umm, ugh, well, I'm, umm, a virgin." She silently stuttered out. I was shocked by this. I was so elated that I grabbed her waist and hugged her tightly to me. I guess I must have hugged a little too tightly because the next thing I know, she was having trouble breathing. I let her go at once and started placing kisses all over her face. To tell you the truth I was elated I was going to be her first and hopefully her last.

"Well I'm guessing that won't be a problem by the way you're acting" she stated. And all I could do was beam at her. "I wish I would have waited to give myself to you like that too" I whispered sadly then. And it's true I wish I could have but I never thought I would find Bella. I'm disappointed to say I was one of those guys who fucked any hot girl who threw herself at me but since Bella came along I am disgusted in myself just thinking that I had touched any women besides her. I quickly dismissed that thought before I started my self loathing.

"I want you to come somewhere with me so you could meet a few of the important people in my life." I told her. "That depends on who and when?" she responded back.

"Well I want you to meet my family, today if you'd like", I said all of a sudden nervous.

"Who in particular?" she asked gazing at me with a questioning look.

"Well, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, James, Victoria and my mom Elizabeth" before she could say anything I said "If you want bring a friend so you could feel more comfortable."

She smiled her heart melting smile and said "Sure I'd love to"

* * *

Next Chapter Bella meets the family. as well as secrets start to pour out revealing the truth about a few of the characters past.

Review please. : ]


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Bella Prov.

After Edward and I finished talking he left to find Haile so they could get to know each other better.

I was nervous. I was going to meet Edward's family and to tell you the truth I almost shit a brick when he asked but since it was Edward I couldn't refuse him. _What is happening to me?_

I decided to tell Rose to come along with me considering the fact that she was the only family besides Haile and Dre that I have.

I dialed Rose number and waited for her to pick up

"Hola mi amor" she answered.

"Hola mi vida" I responded back grinning. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come meet Edward's family with me?" I waited with baited breath for her answer.

I knew that if she said no I wouldn't be able to go through with it if I was alone.

"Bella babe which Edward are you talking about because the only Edward I thought we knew is" she didn't finish the sentence because I guess she realized which Edward I was talking about.

"Oh my god, why may I ask are we meeting his family and is Emmett going to be there?" she asked in shock.

"Well my lovely little flower it turns out me and Edward are sort of, how can I phrase this with out giving you a heart attack, well it doesn't matter the point is that we are mates." I said bluntly going straight to the point. _What's the point in prolonging it if she was going to find out anyway?_

"And yes Emmett will be there" I said sounding surprised that she wanted to know that.

"Are you serious" she asked in disbelief.

"Like a heart attack" I murmured back. "So will you go?"

"Of course I will go. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't" she said while chuckling

"Well start getting ready because he wants to take us so we can spend the day together with them." I said feeling some what calmed that I would have Rose beside me. "And dress casual"

We said our goodbyes and hanged up.

After the phone call ended I decided to start getting ready. I looked inside of my closet and for the first I didn't know what to wear since I wanted to make a good first impression.

But then I just thought _fuck it_ because I wanted them to like me for who I am and that shouldn't be judged on what I am wearing.

So I took the first pair of skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt that my hands reached and slipped it on.

Edward did say to keep it casual so I did. I grabbed a pair of black and white high top Nikes and my outfit was now complete.

I didn't really do makeup so I just put some cherry chap stick on and I put my curly hair in a ponytail and I was ready to go.

I walked inside the living room only to find Edward tickling Haile and her giggling and laughing like crazy.

This was a Kodak moment and I wish I had my camera to take a picture of them. I decided to make my presence known by making my foot falls a little louder and as they heard it they both looked up.

I ruffled Haile's hair as she pouted because I messed it up. When my eyes met Edward an involuntary smile graced my face just as his lips contorted into a small grin. _Oh how much I love his crooked grin._

I don't know what this thing between Edward and I was but I sure as hell hope that it was worth it.

"Hey" I said trying to make my voice sound less breathy then I was really feeling. Needless to say I failed at that.

His grin got wider and he responded with a soft hey back. As Edward spoke I couldn't help but let myself get wrapped up in his velvety voice.

I could only describe his voice as a blanket that covered every inch of me when he spoke.

The door bell rang snapping us out of our staring contest. I shook my head trying to get out of the daze I was feeling.

I answered the door to see Rose dressed to the nines wearing a very miny skirt and a v neck blue top.

"Rose we aren't going to a photo shoot" I said teasingly.

She mocked glared at me and said "Bitch" under her breath.

I felt Edward's presence before I saw him and I felt him wrap his arms around my waste while he kissed the side of my neck where the hickey was.

Rose gawked at him and I saw her eyes zero in on the two love bits on my neck.

She raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction and I just shook my head and silently communicated through my eyes that ill tell her later. She nodded slightly.

I was definitely wearing a scarf to meet Edward's family. _Even though it was like 90 degrees outside._

"Edward this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Edward" I said pointing between them

Edward unwrapped one of his arms from around me and stuck it out to shake Rose hand. They both shook hands and while Edward turned around to play with Haile once again I saw her smirk in my direction and give me a silent thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes playfully in her direction and shook my head trying hard not to let the giggle that wanted to come out escape.

"Hey Hail lets get you ready to go with Edward somewhere." I said

Haile looked at me with her big blue eyes and nodded excitedly. I laughed as she ran into her room and screamed at me to hurry up.

I threw a quick glance at Edward and smile when our eyes met before I made my way over to Haile's room.

"Mama what do you think I should wear" she asked holding up two summer dresses at each side of her. _Since when does she care what she wears, she is only 5._

I sighed as I was snapped out of my quiet musings by Haile complaining telling me to hurry up.

"I think the white one with the light yellow strips around it would look great" I said.

She smiled and quickly put it on. I did her hair in two pigtails and then we were ready to go as she slipped on her pale yellow flats.

Once we were ready to go we walked in to see Rose and Edward looking tense. I saw them shooting glares at each other so I cleared my throat to let them know I was in the room.

They immediately straightened up and Edward smiled warmly at me and his smiled turned mischievous when he saw Haile pop out from behind me.

She giggled as Edward playfully growled and pretended to run after her. I smiled softly and thanked god that that Haile liked him.

Rose looked at me and shot me a tense smile I raised an eyebrow letting her know that I saw that and I wanted to know what that was about.

"I'll explain later" she mumbled under her breath. I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Ready to go love" Edward asked as he picked up Haile and hugged my waist to him. I couldn't help the thrill that went through my spine when he called me love.

"Yea we are" I said. We made our way to the car and Edward opened the door for all three of us. _Whoever said chivalry is dead hasn't met Edward._

Through out the whole car ride Edward had my hand clasped in his. I'm glad he did because it calmed me down and reassured me that everything was going to be alright.

I also enjoyed the hum of electricity that shot through us every time we touched.

Soon we pulled up into an enormous house. More like _mansion_. I gasped and looked at Edward wide eyed. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind me as I was fully out of the car.

Before Edward got the chance to open the front door to the house, his mom was already there hugging him fiercely. She was gorgeous and didn't look a day older than 23.

She had hazel eyes and Edward's Beautiful penny colored hair. She was short maybe a little taller than me and she was very petite. She looked so fragile. I could now see where Edward got his good looks from.

"Hey ma, I would like to introduce you to Rosalie, Haile, and Bella" Edward said as he looked at me with _adoration_ in his eyes.

Before I could even shake her hand my little hurricane came and attacked her in a big hug. _Well as big as a hug can be when the little person can only reach your legs._

I widened my eyes and was about to apologize when I was cut off by Mrs. Mason

"And who does this beautiful little girl belong too" she asked while looking at my daughter lovingly.

"That would be me." I said shyly. I stuck out my hand for her to shake shyly. Well lets just say she wasn't haven't any of that and put Haile down as she incased me in a big bear hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mason" I said

She pulled back and with a twinkle in her eye said. "None of that Mrs. Mason stuff, it makes me feel old, call me Elizabeth."

I gasped surprised but slowly hugged her back. Then she moved on and hugged Rose. After we were done greeting each other she invited us in.

She told us to sit on the couch and asked us if we wanted anything. Rose and I both politely declined while Haile asked for a glass of water.

We soon settled on the living room couch. Edward was on my right, Rose on my left and Haile made herself comfortable on my lap.

"The others will be here later." Elizabeth said. "So you are pretty young about 18 correct" she said looking between Haile and me curiously.

"She isn't biologically mine but I have been raising her since she was born." I said with a guarded expression.

She looked surprised and then looked at me with respect and was _that pride I saw flicker through her eyes._ "That is very selfless of you" she smiled sincerely.

I smiled back and nodded. "So Edward has finally found his mate and I am glad to see that it was you" she said with a knowing look.

At this I got confused and politely asked "What do you mean?"

"Isabella I knew you when you were a baby. I was their when you were delivered" she whispered wistfully as if she was caught up in a distant memory.

I sat there stunned and I also felt Edward's surprise course through me.

"You were always beautiful even as a child. Gorgeous for that matter and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were something special."

She continued. "I knew your father very well" she whispered looking at me for my reaction. I was still too shocked to talk so she continued talking.

"Do you know that still no one has found out how your father was able to produce a child with a human? You are the only one of your kind." She sighed.

"Mom how do you know this" Edward asked his voice showing how shocked he was to hear this.

"I know many things Edward. You are forgetting that I have roamed this world for thousands upon thousands of years."

She then looked back at me. "Isabella I am not, nor will I try to ever justify your father leaving you but I will say this."

She looked me right in the eye. "His leaving was best for you because if he hadn't then you would have been killed. You have to know that you were and always will be his little angel."

I bit my lip really hard trying not to let the tears that were clouding my vision not to fall. And as I looked at her I couldn't help but go cationic as she said this. I felt as if I was going to have a panic attack.

"I know how it feels to be abandoned baby girl but your dad never abandoned you and you have to know that. Before he left he wrote you a letter." She said as she handed me an envelope that had Isabella written in an elegant script.

My hands trembled as I reached out for it and held it to my chest trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.

I couldn't believe that he had actually written a letter to me.

"He gave me this letter in hopes that you would one day find me. I haven't opened the letter and I respect that you might want to read it alone" she said looking at me carefully.

My _gulp_ father must have trusted her for a reason and she was Edward's mother so I was going to take her word for it.

I nodded my head slowly and tucked the letter away in my coat pocket, which was lying in back of me.

I looked into Elizabeth's _all too knowing eyes_ and as she met my stare I suddenly got the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on.

I was suddenly afraid to know what else she knew because I knew that whatever she wasn't saying would affect me greatly and I don't think I was ready for that.

_Even though the curiosity was killing me to know what it was._

* * *

**What do you think? The more Reviews the faster the updates.**

**Hola mi amor- Hello my love**

**Hola me vida- Hello my world**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters All Belong To The Lucky Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella Pov.

The get together went more smoothly than I expected. Rosalie was acting weird and her awkwardness only seemed to be amplified when Emmett came in.

I got along with everyone but I couldn't help but feel the tension that passed between Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. I decided that as soon as we got back to my house Rosalie and I would have a talk. Haile seemed to have everyone wrapped around her pinky already and I had never seen Hail adapt so easily to people she just met which I found strange but comforting at the same time.

Edward never took his hands off me the whole time we were there. Its like we felt the need to be connected not just for show, this went so much deeper than that. The letter was still in my pocket folded neatly. It felt like a weight was suddenly placed on my shoulders and I was trying my best to hold it up but I had a feeling I was failing.

As the night ended I couldn't help but wonder how my life will change. I said my goodbyes to Edward's family and they all commented on what a lovely girl Haile is. I smiled in agreement and soon I was in the car with Edward driving and Rosalie hugging Hail's sleeping form towards her.

Edward's hand was clasped tightly around mine throughout the whole drive. His hand felt so right in mine yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on between him, Rose, and Emmett.

Before I knee it we were pulling up to my house and I heard Rose get out of the car with my sleeping baby girl in her arms. I looked towards Edward and found his green orbs staring at me in wonder.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"You, me, us, everything" I sighed

"You promise that if you feel faint or anything seems out of place you will call me?" he asked concerned.

I nodded my head and got out of the car. This was all to fast and frustrating. I was beginning to realize that Edward was consuming me into a world that I didn't know existed and this was to big of a pill to swallow as fast as everything was unfolding.

I felt Edward's emerald green eyes follow my form as I opened the door to my home. As I got further away from him I began to feel increasingly empty inside but I refuse to let the darkness over power me again. Instead I gathered all my strength and headed to where Rose was sitting in my living room.

I place my hand on her shoulder but before I could get a word out Rose spoke.

"You want to know right?" Rose asked with a defeated look in her face.

I looked into her eyes and nodded my head.

"I slept with Emmett" she blurted out. _Leave to Rose to get straight to the point._

"He's my mate." I looked at her with a shocked expression.

Her voice broke when she began to explain everything and silent tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

"He knows what I do for a living. He followed me once to my job before I ever knew that he and I were meant to be. After he slept with me he called me a slut and basically left me there like a cheap whore. I didn't know I even had a mate. He sprung this on me and then basically accused me of cheating on someone I didn't even know existed. This is my entire fault but I didn't even know I had a mate. Edward that asshole doesn't believe me when I say I truly didn't know. He blames me for Emmett's suffering after he found out what I do for a living. I didn't even know Emmett at the time, so of course I thought he was bat shit crazy when he came out of west bubble fuck telling me that I was cheating on him and that I was his mate. How was I supposed to know? I never even talked to the guy until the night we slept together"

She stopped as a gut wrenching sob escaped her ruby red lips. "How could I have known? I'm just poor Rosalie Hale. I am a nobody. If I had known I had a mate out there somewhere I would have quiet my job a long time ago but how was I suppose to know Bells."

I sat there shocked to see the great Rosalie Hale finally melt down. I always wondered how she kept it together. How she never let anything or anyone faze her. But all that didn't matter now.

I jumped up and hugged her tightly. We laid down on my coach and I formed a cocoon around her as she sobbed into my chest. I suddenly hated Emmett and I hated Edward for causing the one and only constant in my life to feel this way. Edward may be my love but Rosalie was my soul mate.

Rose was always the strongest one out of the two of us but now it was my turn to be strong for her and I refuse to fail my Rose. It was just after midnight that Rosie finally fell asleep. I gently detangled my body from hers and placed a blanket over her shivering form.

With all this information that Rosalie revealed I was just left more confused than I was before. I quickly undressed and put on some pajamas. Something white caught my eye and when I looked down and picked it up I realized it was the letter.

My hands began to tremble and I wasn't sure I could do this. I went to the only person I knew who could give me strength. I walked as quietly as I could to Hail's door and stared at it in wonder.

I turned the door knob slowly as to not make any noise and I looked at my angel's sleeping form. Looking at her I realized that life wasn't about me. It was about Haile and what was best for her. Everything I decided will always affect her and it was up to me whether they would be positive changes or negative changes.

My gorgeous girl looked angelic with her long blond eye lashes fanned out across her pale pink cheeks. Her hair created a halo around her and she truly looked like an angel that just fell from heaven. Her small hands were hugging a pillow to her and she held it in her tiny fist tightly. Her breathing was steady and quiet as a mouse.

If I was fully human I wouldn't have known if she was breathing or not. With every breath she took I felt my body relaxing more and more. My breathing matched hers so every time she inhaled, I inhaled and every time she exhaled, I exhaled. My sleeping beauty was my air without her I had nothing left inside me.

This tiny little girl gave me the strength of a god and I knew that I could get through anything as long as my angel was all right. She gave me the power to be who I was today and she changed me for the better. I thanked god everyday that even though my mother wasn't good for anything she at least had the heart to surrender Haile to me so she could have a better life with out her ruining it.

My hands no longer trembled as I stared at the envelope in my hands. _I could do this._ As long as I had Haile I could do anything and everything.

Looking back at Haile I knew my decision was made. Just staring at her angelic face I knew that what ever information that this letter provided me with was not important. It no longer mattered because I refused to change myself for someone who I will never meet. Just knowing that he wrote this letter was enough for me to know that he cared. He cared enough to waste his time writing this letter but he didn't care enough to stay and I understood and embraced that.

Holding this letter in my hand and knowing I had this sort of closure I realized that piece by piece I was letting go of my past. I no longer resented my father. In fact I held respect for him because he was strong enough to live me when I needed him the most but this letter showed that he was remorseful and living me wasn't an option for him. _It was a fact._

I didn't need to know the words written in this paper because they no longer meant anything to me. Knowing that this stranger cared was enough for me to forgive him for everything that could have, would have, and should have happened if he had just stayed.

Before I shut the door to Haile's room I looked at her sleeping face and smiled because for once in my life I felt like I had made the right choice. I didn't question my logic and I didn't look for answers. I was learning how to let got of my past and this was my first step heading in that direction. Don't get me wrong this was hard but I knew what had to be done must not be prolonged because what was meant to be was inevitable.

I hadn't felt this liberated since I was an innocent child only seeing the good in everyone before the real world caught up to me. As I saw the letter burn in the small fire place I felt a weight left from my shoulders. I felt free for the first time in my life and for once when I looked at myself in the mirror on top of the fire place, I didn't see my mother, I didn't see a broken girl, I didn't see the empty look in my eyes.

I saw a small spark light up my eyes and I felt the first true smile I have ever smiled light up my once hollow features. Every day we make choices, and every night we must sleep with the consequences of those choices. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep and for the first in a long time I didn't dream.

This was all because he cared. _Someone cared._ And that was enough.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**I'm not gonna lie this chapter was difficult to right because this is one of the main chapters that will decide what the future holds for all out characters. If Bella would have opened that letter this story would probably have a whole different out come. I hope you aren't to mad a Bella but everyone has a different way of letting go of their past and this is Bella's way. **

**Reviews make me smile and update faster. =D**


End file.
